


Two guys playing video games with all their friends, pretending to be straight.

by mthevlamister



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I felt the need to write, I miss my girlfriend, I'm also gay, Im socially awkward and there's too many people my age here, M/M, Pinkberry, Some pinkberry, its raining a lot, she made me read a sad book, the boyf to my riends, the headphones to my expensive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: Just two dudes, playing video games, being ultra gay because they're not gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure now is a good time to remind peeps I'm really gay and also nonbinary so yeah! I'm also Jewish, it's funny really.  
> I'm an agnostic Jewish Quaker!

"Find the bad guy, push him aside, then move on forward with your friend at your side!" Jeremy and Michael said together as they played _Apocalypse of the Damned_. Rich, Jake, Jenna, Chloe, Brooke, and Christine were watching with interest, confused how they said the same thing at the same time. "It's a two player game and when you make an attack you know you got a brother gonna have your back!" 

"Can you two just make out." Jake grumbled, sitting in a beanbag chair he stole from one of the two. 

"Pleathe?!" Rich begged, before adding: "I will win thirty buckth if you do!" 

"No way." Chloe said, smiling slightly watching the two play the game. "Jeremy would be too scared to make out with Michael!" 

"No I wouldn't Chloe." Jeremy said. "I'm not into Michael!" 

"Zombie!" Michael cried out in frustration as he and Jeremy got a "game over" screen for the seventh time. "We were so close to beating this stupid level." 

"You said that last time." Jenna said, tapping away on her phone. 

"Because it was true Jenna!" Michael pushed her slightly. 

"Just accept you will always lose." Brooke said, grinning. 

"You try Brooke." Jeremy thrusted the controller in her hands. "See if you can do it!" 

"Oh let's do it Michael." Brooke said. 

"Finally a good player." Michael joked, looking at Jeremy's glare before laughing. It made things worse when Michael and Brooke actually won. Jeremy threw his hands up in defeat, grumbling about grabbing pizza before heading to the kitchen. Michael looked up. "Get me some you furry!" 

"Fuck you Michael!" Jeremy called back before grabbing an extra slice. 

"How long will you make furry joketh?" Rich asked, opening his phone. 

"Until he becomes a furry." Michael said in a serious tone. 

"What will you do then?" Christine asked, giggling slightly at the thought. 

"Probably grab one of the men here and make out with them. I'm pretty gay and this would be a great moment to celebrate." Michael watched as Jeremy walked back with an extra plate. "Thank you, my Player Two." 

"You are my favorite person." Jeremy poked him. He sat down with Christine, looking at her phone to see what play she was looking up leaked images from. "But the question is what man would it be?" 

"Guess." Michael said, continuing to play. 

"Jeremy." Rich said quickly, eyes widening in hope. Chloe and Brooke nodded, agreeing it'd be Jeremy. Christine, Jeremy, and Jenna pointed at Rich. All of them looked to see who Jake would pick. 

"It'd be me guys." Jake said, allowing everyone to groan as they thought he'd say that because of his confidence. "No I actually know this." 

"Yeah it would be Jake." Michael said. He leaned back to put his head on Jake's lap, who smiled and ran fingers through Michael's hair. "You're acting really ducking gay." 

"Ducking?" Brooke asked. 

"I thought I'd ruin the moment by autocorrecting in real life." Michael whispered. "Always be aware of autocorrect." 

"Oh come on!" Chloe hissed. "Jake?! Why Jake?! Answer me that!"

"Well because he has beautiful eyes and also you know how great it would be to make out with Jake instead of him making out with you? I'd take charge, it would be wonderful!" Michael answered, closing his eyes. "Okay now we're being really gay." 

"Who would you choose Jake?" Brooke asked. "Boy or girl!" 

"Michael." Jake answered, dropping to a whisper. "He'd play some Bob Marley while we make out and find a way to kiss to the pattern of the song." His voice returned to a normal volume when he asked the next question. "What about you Brooke?" 

"Chloe." Brooke answered. "We're dating." 

"Okay fair, so I guess your answer would be Brooke Chlo?" Jake asked. 

"You know it!" Chloe said, moving up to kiss her girlfriend's head. "Jenna what about you?" 

"Madeline." Jenna said. "Her or Dustin Kropp." 

"Madeline?" Christine looked up. "But you-- she--I--" 

"I'm aromantic Christine, I just think she knows the most about kissing. Dustin is option too because he's a gossiper like me." Jenna cut Christine off before going back to her phone. 

"I'd kiss Jeremy again." Christine admitted. "He wasn't terrible." 

"What do you mean "not terrible"? Christine we're literally dating!" 

"Well I mean, it was the best answer I came up with Jeremy."

"Too bad Jeremy's kissing Richard." Michael said, still looking in Jake's eyes (which, in all honest, made everyone question Jake's sexuality.) 

"What?!" Jenna screamed. 

"Wait did you believe him for a second?" Jeremy asked, grinning. "Rich literally has money on me kissing Michael. I'd like to bet on Michael kissing Jake though." 

"Shut up furry." Jake whispered. 

"He'th uthing Michael'th language." Rich deadpanned, staring at the two. "Only Michael callth Jeremy a furry." 

"I'm turning Jake gay." Michael said. "We gays have the power to use our eyes to turn others gay. It's the gay agenda!" 

"It's working." Jake whispered so Michael could only hear, everyone else saw his lips move and watched as Michael broke out into a huge grin. 

"Good!" Michael said loud enough for everyone to hear before swooping up and kissing Jake. This came as a surprise to everyone, Michael and Jake included. The rest of the group could tell it wasn't planned by them because Michael pulled away and left the room. Jake stayed in his seat, frozen. He looked at all his friends, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. His eyes stopped at Rich, who was snickering. Rich stopped laughing when he saw the state Jake was in and he covered his mouth. The group was silent until Jeremy ran to grab Michael so he didn't do anything stupid while he was in shock. 

"Guys? I may be gay for Michael now." Jake mumbled, looking down. "Is that fine with everyone here?" 

"When the fuck did that happen?!" Rich asked, grabbing Jake's shoulders. "You were thuper thtraight yethterday!" 

"When he kissed me I think." Jake answered, staring at the door that both Jeremy and Michael ran out of. "I need to tell him!" Jake scrambled up, running out the door before anyone could stop him. Everyone in the group looked at each other before following Jake. 

~ ~ ~ 

"I just kissed Jake Fucking Dillinger! Jeremy losers like me don't do that! I can hang out with him because you're his friend and I'm your friend so now I guess he's my friend? I don't really know! That doesn't matter! Losers don't end up with everyone's dream boy!" Michael was ranting to Jeremy when Jake and the group got to the kitchen. Jeremy saw them and did a hand motion to tell them to stay away from Michael's sight. "If I wanted to date the perfect boy I'd. . . I don't know! Probably change the way I act or something!" 

"No that's what I did for Christine and we're not having a repeat of that." Jeremy said in a calm voice. 

"Hence the 'if', buddy!" Michael said, trying to catch his breath. He began to catch it before starting up again. "I also would change my wardrobe probably because honestly weed socks and red hoodies! I can't date either, see how well that worked out with both of our parents?!" 

"Yeah, I know it's hard if you think about that." Jeremy said, looking down. The whole group felt tension in the air; it was dark and gloomy, Michael looked at Jeremy before looking down again. 

"I'm gonna get high, high me is always smarter." Michael grabbed a lighter from a drawer, grinning. "Like that South Park character, what was his name? Remember we used to watch that show in junior high." 

"It was Towlie, he always got worse when he was high, you hated that show but I thought it was hilarious because it made fun of Jewish people, like myself." Jeremy reminded him. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Michael hissed, opening a cabinet and grabbing a bowl. He turned to Jeremy. "Up for getting high?" 

"Why not?" Jeremy made a motion for the group to go back downstairs, which they all did (Rich had to drag Jake down.) 

~ ~ ~ 

Michael returned high with Jeremy, sitting on the ground with the group. He had a shit ton of food with him, leaning against the wall. Jeremy walked over, grabbing a candy bar to eat. He moved to Christine, putting an arm around her. Christine leaned into him, whining that he smelled like weed. 

"Michael you all good?" Brooke asked, looking at him alone in the corner. 

"Yeah, kinda lonely away from you all, but I'm good over here." Michael answered, sleepyness lacing his words. 

Chloe pushed Jake over to Michael, who smiled at the jock. Jake smiled back, sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around him similar to Jeremy and Christine. Michael leaned into his touch, mumbling something about food until Jake gave him fries from the bag. Michael ate a couple before insisting Jake ate them too. The rest of the group pretended to watch the movie that replaced the video game as they secretly watched Michael and Jake. Jenna turned on her phone, opening a messaging app. 

**Gossip Queen has created a group chat!**

**Gossip Queen has added He's Heere, Valentine's Day, Brooking it to Class, Expensive Short Man, and Play Rehearsal to the group!**

**_Gossip Queen is typing. . ._ **

**Gossip Queen: so how are we doing this? They're obviously going to need help.**

**_He's Heere is typing. . ._ **

**He's Heere: well what's your plan?**

**_Gossip Queen is typing. . ._ **

**Gossip Queen: okay, listen up guys.**

~ ~ ~

Jake and Michael noticed a strange pattern with their friends. It seemed every time everyone was in a room they'd leave when Jake and Michael were in it. If Jake was there and Michael wasn't nothing happened, along with Michael being there but not Jake. It was only when they were both there the group would be too busy to be there. Like now, the whole group left Michael and Jake in a broom closet and locked it behind them. Jake and Michael both got texts saying the group needed help with something in there and when the two got there and heard the door slam behind them and a little click. 

Michael looked around. "Shit it's dark." 

"Yeah, it is." Jake hissed, feeling the wall for a switch or something. "Is the light switch outside?" 

"It is, I learned that when you shoved me in here that one time in sophomore year." Michael confirmed, taking a deep breath. "Your eyes will adjust, don't worry." 

"Jeez, I'm sorry I did that." Jake said, hands touching Michael's arm as he continued searching. "Is that you?" 

"Yeah, it's me. You're touching the one part without my hoodie." 

"Your skin is really soft." Jake said in a quiet voice, stepping closer. "I'm glad I got your arm." 

"Is it really that soft?" Michael asked, putting a hand over Jake's. 

"Yes, god yes." Jake said. Michael could feel Jake's breath on his lips, meaning he was really close. "It's like you have the perfect skin, not ashy or calloused at all. It's beautiful and soft." 

"Your hands are calloused and rough." Michael blurted out, unsure what to really say to the boy pinning him to the wall. "It's nice to feel them, it's kind of a warm, safe feeling." 

"Good, I'm glad." Jake's breath was warmer, a bit wet, meaning he was closer. Michael truly wondered if he was going to kiss Jake. He almost did until a teacher opened the door, in the middle of scolding the SQUIP squad. Jake pulled away before they could see, Michael willing his blush to disappear. 

The group cursed at how close they were. 

~ ~ ~

This time they wouldn't fail, they were sure of it. Rich made sure of it. Jake and Michael had to make a cake for their math project, something about using different measurements in order to see the value of each thing. Jake sucked at cooking but knew math well. Michael was very helpful with cooking but became confused as far as math went. Michael seemed to be happy to make food, he was also a surprisingly good cook. Jake was watching as Michael stirred the mixture in the bowl. 

"So you're a geek but you suck at math?" Jake asked, looking at the cooking boy. 

"I'm also a loser but I'm great at cooking, fight me." Michael said, looking up. "You're a jock and you can work your way around math?" 

"Hey that's the case with most of the team, we have to do math on the field." Jake rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. Michael just stuck his tongue out at Jake. The rest of their group watched through a camera Jeremy installed in the kitchen ("why do you have that?" "Because I can Brooke, leave me alone!" was the conversation following Jeremy's proof of the camera.) 

Michael poured the cake into a pan and put it in the oven. He turned to Jake. "What's the difference between a pan and--" 

"Michael if this is a Jewish joke I will kill you." Jake said, smirking. "I'll tell Jeremy." 

"Boo! I got it from him anyway, stop being mean to me. I was gonna say between me and the pan anyway, so he should fight you not me." Michael moved next to Jake. 

"Okay what's the difference?" 

"The pan gives cake to other people, I don't." Michael gave finger guns to the other boy who groaned. 

"That's not even a joke it's just you saying you'll eat a whole cake!" 

"Because I will." Michael said, moving closer. "You doubt me?" 

"No, not at all Mell." Jake leaned closer, the smirk coming back to his face. 

Michael was about to retort when they heard a door open and yelling, Michael pulling away. "Shit, didn't expect my parents, I'm sorry." 

"I'll head home, bring the cake tomorrow and don't eat it." Jake said, taking his hand before quickly letting go. Jake left after that, a light blush littering on his face. Michael looked up at the camera and raised an eyebrow. 

"Really Jeremy?" Michael said before taking it down, making Jeremy groan something that sounded like "of course he would know" before he slammed his head on his desk. 

~ ~ ~ 

Okay there was no way this plan would fail. The whole group made sure of it, they thought of every scenario that would happen and worked the plan to meet the end result they needed. Jake had a new house with the money his parents left him, one room had a lock on the outside, Jake would be stuck with Michael in there. Rich stole the key, Jeremy got Michael in there and Chloe brought Jake in there. Brooke complained it was too much like the storage closet plan but Christine assured it would work this time. Jenna gave a thumbs up as they locked the door. The group waited outside, listening through the door. 

"They really like to prank us, huh?" Michael asked, sitting on the bed in the room. Jake made his way next to Michael, nodding. "Any idea why, Dillinger?" 

"No idea Mell." Jake answered, knowing that was a lie. Both knew why but didn't think the other was interested like they were. Jake thought Michael didn't like that he was cool and popular; Michael thought Jake could do better and liked Chloe still. They were quiet for a bit until Jake held up a bottle. "Want to drink?" 

"Nah, you go ahead. I'll just lay down on your lap again." Michael said, resting his head on Jake's lap. Jake raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, he lifted the bottle to his mouth and drank. They both fell back into a comfortable silence until the bottle was finished and Jake was playing with Michael's hair. He took Michael's glasses, ignoring the protests, and put them on. 

"Hi my name is Michael Mell and I have a pac-man tattoo and I call myself a loser all the time. I'm proud of being a loser and gay, I try to turn my friends gay too and joke around about it too. I call Jeremy 'player two' and play too many video games with him." Jake said, doing a pretty solid voice impression. 

"Oh stop it." Michael took Jake's crutches that he didn't use anymore but still had and stood up. "My name is Jake Dillinger and I play sports and get straight A's. I pretend I don't care but if anyone touched Richard Goranski I'd murder them and their family. I'm also probably in the closet either for sexuality or being a huge nerd, one of the two!" 

"Oh, my sweet Michael, you should know it's for both." Jake said before covering his mouth. Michael dropped the crutches before diving to the bed, taking his glasses and uncovering Jake's mouth. 

"You're a nerd?!" Michael squealed (he would deny this later) ignoring the fact Jake said he wasn't straight. 

"Yeah I love math, I study for fun man. Are you not surprised I'm pansexual?" Jake asked. 

"I have a gaydar my friend, I knew you were pan since day one. I didn't tell anyone at school because I'm not a bully." Michael said, poking his side. "You're a nerd which is more exciting." 

"Oh come on--" Jake began but was cut off by the door opening. 

"YOURE PAN AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME?!" Rich tried to pull away from the other five who were holding him. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" 

"Sorry Richie." Jake shrugged. "Didn't think it was important." 

"Great, another prank ruined right?" Michael teased, poking Jenna who swatted away his hand. 

"Whatever." 

~ ~ ~ 

Okay so Michael was kind of happy. He and Jake were playing video games at his place without the group, Jake took his glasses and sitting upside down while playing. Michael kept glancing at him each time Jake died because Jake made this face like something smelled bad. Michael, at first, grew worried something DID smell bad, but Jake explained he was just frustrated. 

"Want to make cookies?" Michael asked, pausing the game after they lost again. He snatched his glasses back, grinning. 

"Yeah, sure, I'll watch you cook." Jake said. 

This was the one time they chose to be alone together without the others forcing it. They made their way to the kitchen and Jake watched Michael cook. 

"Hey Dillinger? Would you be opposed to going on a date with me?" Michael asked. "I'm asking because I like this guy and I don't know if he'd want to go out with someone like me." 

"Oh, um yeah no that guy would be stupid not to go out with you. You're really cool, despite being a loser you know?" Jake said, no malice in the word loser. It was sort of a title for Michael now, he enjoyed it. "You should ask him out. Is it Richie?" 

"Nah, this guy is way cooler than Richard." Michael said, placing the cookies in the oven. 

"That's pretty difficult, not even Dustin Kropp is cooler than him." Jake said, letting out a laugh. 

"It's you, Dillinger." 

"What?" 

"Yeah." 

They were both silent, Michael stared at Jake in hopes he'd answer. It was just quiet for five minutes. 

"Never mind, that was a stupid thing to say--" Michael began. 

"No I'd like to go out with you!" Jake said quickly, realizing he had just been silent for too long. "Sorry I was just a bit surprised, that's all! Yeah I'd like to go out with you!" 

"Really?" Michael's voice cracked slightly as he asked that, covering his mouth. Jake laughed before nodding. 

"Really Mell." 

~ ~ ~

The group was going to give up on getting the two together on Monday. They were all moping when Michael walked into class with Jake talking about some movie he saw. The group was going to apologize for everything they did until they saw that Michael and Jake were holding hands. 

"When did thith happen?" Rich asked, eyes wide. 

"Last night. I stayed over and it just happened." Jake shrugged before sitting down in his usual spot. Michael followed suit, smiling. 

"You should've seen Jake when I confessed he got really quiet and he just spaced out." Michael said. "I almost died from panic!" 

"Michael don't make me tell them your expression when panicking." Jake countered, sticking his tongue out. 

"Oh god you're turning into Michael with the tongue." Jeremy said, holding back a laugh. 

"Yeah, better watch out Jake. I may bite it next time we make out." Michael poked Jake's side. 

"Oh bring it Mell." 

"You're on Dillinger." 


	2. Two guys, meeting Jake's parents, trying to be accepted as gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Our son is not a f--"  
> Michael winced when he heard the word.
> 
> Or: 
> 
> Michael hopefully can do more than survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write the word in the fic but I've been called that too many times to count it's become a title I'm proud of. I make fun of the word with my fellow LGBTQIA+ friends.

**_Dillinger is typing. . ._ **

That was fifteen minutes ago. Jake said he would've been gone for twenty minutes when Michael saw him typing thirty minutes after Jake left. Michael began to worry slightly. Jake, surprisingly, was always right on time. If Michael was two minutes late Jake would be the first to chew him out; it got to the point where their friend group made a support group for Michael when he was late to class. Luckily for Michael, he was never late for dates.

So yeah, Michael was worried. He was making stress cookies and was about to pull them out of the oven but didn't get to.

** Dillinger is calling! **

Michael dove to grab his phone, he picked up before speaking quickly. "Baby how are you? Did the guest sell something interesting?"

"Babe my parents are here and I told them about you. I think they think your name is Michelle because I messed up with talking and I need you here now!" Jake spoke quickly, his voice already hard enough to understand with the phone making his voice crackle. 

"I'll be over in twenty minutes!" Michael said, pouring the cookies into a Tupperware box before running to his car.  

The drive was too long for Michael's liking. Jake sounded really nervous and Michael hated hearing him like that. Plus the fact Jake's parents haven't been home for over a year was unsettling for Michael. He was speeding and he knew it, he didn't care at the moment. The only thing that mattered was getting to Jake before anything bad happened. He felt the tires wail as he stepped on the break outside of Jake's new house, not the best first impression but he couldn't risk being late this time. He made it there is five minutes. 

New record. 

Michael jumped out of his car, holding the cookies. He fumbled with the keys before walking in. 

"She has the keys?!" Michael heard a female voice scold Jake in a hush voice, Michael ignored it before calling out. 

"Dillinger?!" 

"In the dining room Mell!" Jake's voice carried throughout the house. Michael followed it to the dining room, finding Jake sitting with a man and woman. Michael smiled at them before turning to Jake. Jake smiled slightly, standing up and walking over. "Cookies? Wow." 

"Well I got scared because you're never late and you didn't text after the amount of time you said so I nervous baked--wait not baked I meant cooked." Michael corrected himself, holding them out to Jake. "You called the minute I was taking them out. They're for you now, you need hem more right?" 

"So sweet Mell, this is why we're dating. You make me cookies." Jake said, taking the cookies to the table while leading the other boy to the table. Michael sat down, smiling at Jake's parents who gave him a blank stare. Michael was crying mentally; his favorite part of dating Jake was he never had to meet the parents. Jake never met his either, Michael didn't want Jake to meet his parents. "Mom, Dad, this is MICHAEL. HE is my BOYfriend." Jake put emphasis on each word that showed Michael was a boy. 

"Oh, hello Michael." Jake's father said, giving a nervous smile but shaking Michael's hand despite his expression. "Good grip, son." 

"Thank you sir." Michael grinned, looking at Jake's dad. There was eye contact, Michael remembered Jeremy said it was important when he met Christine's guardians so Michael followed suit. "You're Jake's mother? I thought you were his sister." Michael said, turning his attention to the woman sitting across from them. She didn't smile or confirm, the blank stare was still there. Michael let out an awkward laugh before clearing his throat. "You can also have the cookies I made for Jake-- I mean, that goes without saying!" 

"Mell, you're stammering." Jake moved to a chair near Michael, taking his hand. "Calm down." 

"Yeah okay." Michael sighed out, looking away from Jake's parents to his boyfriend. Seeing Jake calmed him slightly, and Jake was nothing but smiles which was even better. His parents were back and he was happy, so Michael was happy. 

"You two call each other by last names?" Jake's mother finally spoke up, pursing her lips. 

"Oh yeah, it's a joke because I used to be cooler than Michael and not as nice--" 

"Dillinger you're still cooler." 

"--ano whenever I bullied him I'd call him Mell and he'd always say Dillinger to make me mad. It's kind of a pet name for him now." Jake continued, rubbing Michael's back. 

"Oh, Jake was bullying you? I'm sorry about him." Jake's father said, giving Jake a stern look before turning to Michael. 

"Oh no it's fine, we wouldn't have started dating if he didn't bully me." Michael said, staring in Jake's eyes. "Jeremy would never feel the need to be cool then." 

"Then we're VERY sorry he bullied you." Jake's mom said, putting her hands on her lap. "Darling our son is dating a man!" 

"Sweetie Mister Mell is making Jake very happy--" 

"Our son is not dating a f--" 

Michael winced when the word came out. He knew it well enough. He was called it many times. 

"Mom!" Jake said, slamming a hand on the table. "Don't you dare call Michael that again!" 

"Jake it's fine." Michael said, voice straining. "I am a. . . Fa. . . Um. . ." 

"No you aren't Mell. You're gay and perfect and if they can't accept this--" 

"I'm with Jake." Jake's father said, staring at his wife. "You've been nothing but tolerant with other people, don't act this way with your son." 

Jake's mother glared at Michael before grabbing the Tupperware and throwing the cookies in the trash. She went upstairs to a room she had claimed earlier leaving only men in the dining room. Michael was holding back tears, trying to not cry in front of Jake's father. Jake noticed and put an arm around him. He began to whisper sweet things in his ear, mostly about how brave and wonderful he was. Jake's father looked at the two before excusing himself to talk to his wife. The minute he left Michael let out a sob, hugging Jake. 

"You upset about the word?" Jake asked, kissing his head. 

"No I'm upset about the cookies Dillinger." Michael tried to be sarcastic over his tears but just ended up hiccuping. "Y-yes I'm upset about that!" 

"Why don't we get you back to your house, I'll stay okay?" Jake lifted Michael up. "Give me your keys, I'll drive." 

Michael fished his keys from his pocket, handing them to Jake. Jake smiled, kissing Michael's hand, and walked out with him. 

~ ~ ~ 

They watched bad movies that night. Really, really, really bad movies. The ones that made Michael laugh through his tears over how bad the actors were; the ones that made Jake question why they would even think of watching something like this; the ones that made everything seem okay. Michael made cake this time, a coconut-vanilla cake. Jake tried to help but stopped when he read a tablespoon as a teaspoon. Michael made him sit down after. They were both eating a slice of their cake, cuddling with two mugs of tea. Jake kept kissing Michael inbetween scenes, distracting Michael from the world outside of the house. It worked too, Michael began to forget what happened. There was just Jake with him, Jake was all he needed in the moment after the night they had. Michael felt guilty though, Jake probably needed comfort. Jake disagreed, he didn't want anything but a happy boyfriend. 

"You okay Dillinger?" Michael asked in a small voice, it wavered through the air. It broke Jake's heart. 

"I'm fine Mell. You want to just make out a little?" 

"Yes please." 

So they did, they pretended everything was normal for awhile until Jake's phone began to buzz.

** Pops is calling!  **

Jake groaned, picking up. "Hello?" Jake pushed Michal's head away from his neck, laughing slightly. "Mell stop, it's my dad." 

"Shit sorry Dillinger." Michael began to undo Jake's pants. "I'll start just going down on--" 

"Jake? Your mother and I talked about this relationship." Jake's father either didn't hear Michael or ignored him. Jake signed in relief when his dad continued before the realization of what he said set in. "We decided since we're running again we have no say on your life or your choices. If you're gay, you're gay." 

"I'm pansexual--" Jake tried but was cut off by himself stopping Michael from doing anything and also his father talking. 

"We love you no matter what, just make sure Michael loves you the same." 

Jake stared at Michael who gave up trying to do anything and laid on his head on Jake's lap. "He does, you should see him." 

"Just make sure he is the one you want." 

"I know he is." 

~ ~ ~ 

"--and then Jenna said that Jake said that Michael said he was called it a lot." Chloe told Brooke, pity in her voice. "Can you imagine if your parents called me that?" 

"That would be terrible!" Brooke said. "You're sure Michael's parents call him that?!" 

"Guys don't gossip." Jake said, walking past them to get to Michael. When he did he took Michael's hands and kissed his cheek to his nose to his lips. "How's my handsome man?" 

"He'd be great if he wasn't being gossiped about." Michael sighed. "The downside of being a loser." 

"Yeah I guess, but hey you're MY loser!" 

"You are such a nerd." 

Maybe everything would be alright.


End file.
